Glyaxia II: Escape From Block Base
"Glyaxia II: Escape from Block Base" is the eleventh Passcode game, featuring characters from Wave 36 including Glyaxia Command, Crayboth Gryganull & Grellanym, and Enyriun. =Game History= & Grellanym]] ]]"Hey guys! I just wanted to also extend my sincere thanks to Matt, Michelle, and the entire Glyos community. This launch was a big one for us on a few levels, and it was fun to tap into that zone one can only reach with the right mixture of inspiration, stress, excitement, curveballs, and little sleep. Also just the right ratio of healthy meals to horrible late-night decisions. Another thanks to Rich Vreeland (Disasterpeace) for once again allowing us to use a few of his 8-bit audio gems. Since creating the first animated Passcode back in May 2009, Rich's music has fueled each foray into pixelated Glyos, both on screen and behind the scenes. His tunes never fail to have an emotional impact, and truly are a vital ingredient to the series. A shout out to my actual evil twin as well, who helped me with testing Glyaxia and tweaked a few audio bits for me. Finally, thank you Matt. You have this uncanny ability to bring out things in people they would've otherwise never knew existed. I think this is a direct result of having too much creative energy for one man to handle. It's been a privilege to call the Doughty household my second home, and after all this time I feel we're still just scratching the surface together. There will be an update to Glyaxia II later this week that some of you may get a kick out of, including a new mini game (or two)... if you could choose your own Glyaxia Command player, who would you pick..?"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/05/thank-you-2.html "Glyaxia II: Escape from Block Base. Have fun!! FYI - This is a good sized flash-based game. For those of you with older computers/laptops, you may experience a little Glyaxia choppiness... You can right click to save this file and play it on your desktop as well. Leave any feedback in the comments section of this post. Good luck trying to escape..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/05/glyaxia-ii-escape-from-block-base.html =Synopsis= Opening Impenetrable to nearly all invaders who dare plunder her secrets, the Sporian planet Alcray now faces the growing dominion of Glyaxia Command... After detecting unusually high levels of subterranean activity beneath the living surface of Alcray from their orbiting Block Base, Glyaxia Command mobilizes a specialized team of Crayhunters to abduct a recently sighted set of rare twin Crayboth... Flying high above the sporian surface of Alcray, a Glyaxia Command Heavy Armored Rig spots the pair of special Crayboth walking around. Gryganull & Grellanym are quickly caught within its beam and pulled aboard before they know what is happening. Coasting along the outer hemisphere of Alcray is Glyaxia Command Block Base. Within the Experiments Room is teaming with activity. Rigs along the wall, Hub Set drones scurrying along, and any number of Glyans and Protoclones preparing for the next orders to be given. Perched over the flurry of activity, Sarvos Glyaxia Commanders Akurriax and Zerennic watch the action. "Continue the bio data harvesting, regardless of the risk..." ordered Akurriax. "Commander Akurriax," a standard Protoclone interrupted, "Proceeding with this experiment could result in potentially dangerous side effects for the two specimens." The Commander almost scoffed before answering, "You know full well that the only way to break through a Crayboth's natural mental defenses is to overload its core power regulator... Increase the surge output immediately! We must know what they are trying to hide down there on Alcray." The machines started to hum. "Understood, Commander. Increasing Hyper Phase Bombardment levels." answered the the little Protoclone. Zerennic paused before speaking, "Perhaps we have given them too much power already?" Akurriax wouldn't hear of it, "We must give to receive..." "Wait..." Zerennic started, before pausing again, "I sense something..." Something was there. "...Do you feel that?" The lights went out. "Commander!" a Glyan shouted, "We are under Gendrone attack on the far side of Block Base and sustaining heavy damage. Please send reinforcements at once!!!" The Rebellion had come to their doorstep. "Let's move! Prepare for Warp!" quickly ordered Akurriax. The little yellow Protoclone spoke up again, "Commander! What about the specimens? We have already activated the Hyper Phase Bombardment Program..." "You stay and monitor their progress, the rest of us need to go at once!" Akurriax angrily responded. Block Base was more important, it could not fall. Not here, not now. The troops warped out in waves. Lower level grunts taking the first pass at jumping into the middle of a fight followed by their Commanders safely bringing up the rear. In an instant, the Glyaxia Standard Protoclone was all alone with the two Crayboth. The machines started to hum louder and grow red... overload.. it was going to overload! The room flashed white as waves of energy poured off the two Crayboth. The Crayboth had practically turned Nuldireus and Neo Phase as the power surged beyond the safety limits. The Protoclone screaming was the last Glyaxian noise to be heard in that room as everything went solid white. Color slowly flowed back into the large Experiment Room. Gryganull and Grellanym found themselves a tad stunned, but freed none-the-less from the Glyaxia Command devices. Grellanym attempted to speak, "What happened... Where are we, Gryganull?" The room still hummed red. "I feel a strange energy flowing through me..." he added. "This is a Glyaxia Block Base, Grellanym" Gryganull answered. Recent events were slowly coming back to him. "I remember now... they took us... as we were headed back from the gathering." There was... something else. "I can feel the energy as well... so powerful..." Grellanym was getting worried, "We have to get back to Alcray, no matter what it takes!" No time to wait while Glyaxia Command was busy, out the door and into the main hallway they went. Game Stage 1 As both Gryganull and Grellanym teamed up, you must arrow up and down as they make their way through each wave in the hallway. Both Crayboth will fire their Phase Arms in unison creating a cross-wave effect as the blasts move towards the enemy. The three Stages are broken down in two enemy waves followed by a boss wave. Stage 1, Wave 1 and 2 offer Glyaxia Standard and Reverse Glyans flying on Tri Hub Wedges. Separately a Deep Space Glyan will swoop in to attack during the first two waves. The Stage 1 boss is a Heavy Armored Rig which will be stripped away wings first followed by the main cab. Interlude 1 Successfully defeating the Heavy Armored Wing, the Crayboth pair Warp out. Grellanym spoke first in the darkness surrounding them, "This place seems to change beneath our very feet! As if the Block Base were alive itself!" "Whatever Glyaxia Command did to us has increased our power to extraordinary levels!" added Gryganull. "Now we can stop their machines of war with far greater ease than ever before!" Akurriax's presence could be felt all around them. "Machines of War?!!!" the voice echoed, "You know nothing of which you speak!" "...that voice!" Gryganull finally spoke. Grellanym noticed it, too. "The one who held us prisoner!" Grellanym blurted out. Akurriax couldn't help himself. "You cannot leave this place," he gloated, "you will not escape Block Base!!!" Game Stage 2 Stage 2, Wave 1 and 2 offer Glyaxia Command Core Blocks spinning in formation against the Crayboth pair. Separately a Tri Hub Wedge will swoop in to attack during the first two waves. The Stage 2 boss is a Dark Traveler Glyaxia Standard Soldier which sends blurred images of himself toward the Crayboth. As he weakens, Dark Traveler Glyaxia Reverse Soldiers will be called in to surround the Standard Soldier until he is fully circled. Defeated, the Dark Travelers vanish at once. Interlude 2 "What awful corruption has Glyaxia brought upon the Travelers?" asked Grellanym. "I sensed our ancient enemy's very life force pulsing through those twisted Dark Traveler forms." "It's the same energy as I felt within the one called Argen..." agreed Gryganull. Grellanym was puzzled, "The Gendrone we met at the gathering before these events came upon us?" "Yes, the very same." Gryganull sadly confirmed. "I could feel a familiar darkness slowly creeping out from behind its shining armor." He paused, "The darkness that is..." It.. no.. he was certain, though. "...the Villser." "Time is swiftly folding against us." Grellanym noted. "Our clan must be warned of the discoveries we have made here!" Akurriax's presence surrounded them again. "Truly a noble species..." Akurriax offered, "Though I do admire the tenacity you both have shown, your attempt to gain freedom from this place is in vain." His voice lowered, a touch of anger to it. "Block Base itself is your enemy now..." Game Stage 3 Stage 3, Wave 1 and 2 offer Glyaxia loyal Protoclones. Glyaxia Standard Protoclones make up Wave 1 while Glyaxia Reverse Protoclones supply the second wave. Separately a Tri Hub Wedge will swoop in to attack during the first wave and a Tri Hub Wedge flying star will attack during the second wave. The Stage 3 boss is a Glyaxia Commanders Akurriax and Zerennic as a pair of attackers. As they weaken, they will merge together to form a bigger Sarvos which fluctuates between each Commander's color scheme. Their final move converts them into a full sized Syclodoc Glyaxia Command Sentinel trying to hold off the Crayboth pair. With the Syclodoc defeated, the Glyaxia Commanders separate and vanish from the hallway. Ending Crayboth Gryganull and Grellanym warp out of the hallway to another area. However, the Crayboths are still trapped within the Glyaxia Block Base. " This place seems to have no end!" grumbled Grellanym, "Every move we make feels like it's being manipulated by forces beyond our sight." "We have no choice but to battle through whatever else Glyaxia unleashes upon us." replied Gryganull. "We cannot give up!" arrives...]] The hallway filled with Glyaxia Command Core Blocks. Soon the Crayboths were surrounded.... trapped once again. A loud, angry robotic voice echoed throughout the hallway, "SUGGESTION: YOU CANNOT ESCAPE FROM BLOCK BASE!" Beside Gryganull and Grellanym dropped in a tall Phaseon in dark metallic black. The Gendrone Rebellion blazed in white on the chest. He pointed at the Crayboth and two pink force fields enveloped them. The Phaseon then turned his attention to the Core Blocks. A rumble filled the room as the Phaseon glowed red. The Core Blocks were pushed away by the Phaseon's unseen power. "You're coming with me..." Enyriun stated as a matter of fact. TO BE CONTINUED . . . =Characters= In order of appearance *Crayboth Gryganull *Crayboth Grellanym *Glyaxia Commander Akurriax *Glyaxia Commander Zerennic *Glyan Glyaxia Standard *Glyan Glyaxia Reverse *Dark Traveler Glyaxia Standard Soldier *Dark Traveler Glyaxia Reverse Soldier *Glyaxia Standard Protoclone *Glyaxia Reverse Protoclone *Syclodoc Glyaxia Command Sentinel *Enyriun =Gallery= Making Of Materials BlockBased1.png|Protoclone Concept Art and Pixel Profiles BlockBased2.png|Glyan and Deep Space Glyan Pixel Art Cray5.png|Crayboth Pixel Art (Capture Beam) =Links= *"Glyaxia II: Escape from Block Base" on Onell Design website *Video Playthrough of "Glyaxia II: Escape from Block Base" on YouTube =References= Category:Passcode